Crazy for you
by Doctor John Smith
Summary: It's an IrisXOC; Nathan and Ronnie T. Weasel are transported to Gloomsville and Nathan meets a certain cyclops that peaks his interest.
1. Iris meet's Nathan

**Crazy for you**

**By Doctor John Smith**

Iris sat in the sitting room of Gloom manner; she was waiting for something fun to happen, She had already exhausted all her other ideas that previous hour. Just at that moment she heard a loud thud.

-Outside-

Once outside Iris was looking around for what was the cause of the thud sound, but where she was expecting something big… she found a boy; he was about her age. He had light tan skin and two eyes with messy brown hair. He wore a blue T-shirt with a yellow stripe across the stomach and some blue jeans. He started to stir and grumble "Uhhhhgh… Ronnie?" he said in a groggy voice before nodding back off.

Iris looked at him confused but quickly shook it off and brought him inside the manner.

-Manner-

He lied on her bed, nearly asleep for three hours but she didn't care, she had to help him, plus she thought he was kind of cute.

At that moment Ruby walked in and saw Iris nursing over the sleeping boy, she couldn't help but smirk "Busy?"

Iris snapped in her direction; she had a slight blush "RUBY!"

Ruby chuckled "Who is this?" she said as she laid eyes on the sleeper.

Iris sighed "I don't know… I heard a thud outside and when I went to see what caused it, there he was…"

Ruby tilted her head in confusion "How?" Iris just shrugged.

At that moment the boy woke up "Where am I?" he looked around and locked eyes with Iris "And who are you?" he said with a smirk, Iris blushed a little.

Ruby spoke "Not to interrupt but what is your name?"

The boy turned to Ruby "Well little red, my name is Nathan and my best friend Ron-" his face turned sad "RONNIE!" he cried and bolted out of the room.

-Outside-

Nathan ran outside and searched everywhere he could, yelling "RONNIE WHERE ARE YA!"

Soon Iris and Ruby joined him; Iris asking "Whose Ronnie?"

Nathan told her "He is my best friend! Ronnie T. Weasel! He's my friend, my brother… we have been together since we were little…" he turns to them "Help me find him please."

After an hour of searching Ruby sighs "He isn't here."

Nathan sighed as well "Maybe your right…"

At that moment Misery came out "Does anyone know who this guy is?" she pointed to the Weasel wearing a purple blazer and multicolored tie. He looked a little taller than Nathan.

Nathan's face beamed as well did the Weasel's they ran towards each other like a slow motion scene.

"Ronnie!" Nathan yelled.

"Nathan!" Ronnie yelled.

They finally met and gave a big, brotherly hug… as if they haven't seen each other in years.

Ronnie swung Nathan around "I thought you were a goner!"

Nathan smiled and punched the weasel's shoulder "Not by a long shot Ron my buddy."

-Manner-

Ronnie and Nathan were at the end of the long dining table eating a plate of cookies "These are the best cookies I ever had!" Ronnie said; shoving one in his mouth.

Misery sighed "I try my best."

Nathan gave Ronnie a weird look "Looks like we have a downer." Ronnie nodded.

Ruby chuckled "So where are you two from?"

Nathan ate his cookie and drank a glass of milk "That my dear Watson, is elementary." he said in a fake British accent. Ronnie, Ruby and Irish laughed.

Ronnie drank his cup "Were from Toontown!"

The three girls looked at them questioningly "Toontown?" they said in unison.

The two boys nodded; Nathan speaking like a 1940's announcer "It's a fun, cartoony world filled with characters that only have one purpose!"

Misery asked "What?"

He continued in the 40's announcer voice "To make people laugh!"

Ronnie nodded "Like Mickey, Bugs, Roger, Oswald, Ortensia, Daffy, Donald, Goofy, Porky, Tweety, and so on!"

Nathan's voice hung low; as if telling a sad tale "But it all changed when Hunter attacked."

"Hunter?" the three girls said at once.

The two nodded; Ronnie saying "He is a hunter that tries to kill me and Nathan, no one knows why."

Nathan continued "We were running fast when he threw something under us and a hole opened up and we fell in. last thing I remember before waking up to beautiful, we were falling down this tunnel and I slammed into the ground and that was it."

Ronnie shivered "At least you got the safe end. I fell into a vat of Venus flytraps! Until Misery found me."

Iris chuckled nervously "Sorry about that… I'm teaching them manners."

Nathan's face beamed "You have Venus flytraps!?" she nodded "Can I see them!"

Iris smiled "Sure!" with that she grabbed Nathan's hand and ran off; leaving Ronnie, Ruby and Misery alone.

Ronnie sighed "My little boy is growing up."

Ruby looked confused "What?"

Ronnie sighed "Nathan has always considered himself a 'Ladies man' but when he actually meets a girl, he clams up. Me, Rooster and Smokey try to help him but it's no use, he never meets a girl he likes in Toontown."

Just then all their faces lit up; like they had the same thought; Ruby saying "You don't think?"

Ronnie nodded "She might as well."

The all chuckled at the thought and awaited for Iris and Nathan to return.

**You like? Good, it was based off a picture I drew… kinda like the one in the image thingy. **


	2. Why call me Beautiful?

**Crazy for you**

**Chapter 2: Why call me Beautiful?**

Nathan was in awe at the giant Venus flytraps; he had seen some in Toontown but not this cool… and a lot less deadly. He walked up to a giant one that was sleeping.

Nathan gave Iris a sly look "I'm gonna touch it."

She chuckled and suddenly realized what he had said "Wait!" she ran after him… but it was too late, he poked the Venus flytrap and it ate him. She fell to her knees, a tear forming in her eye "Nathan…"

At the moment she started to mourn, the flytraps mouth started to move wildly, she stood with confusion and then the mouth opened; revealing Nathan "Hello beautiful! Did you miss me?" he said with a hint of cockiness in his voice.

Iris chuckled as the flytrap spat him out.

-Hallways-

Iris and Nathan were laughing over what had just happened; Nathan survived being eaten by a Venus flytrap. Iris looked at the boy; who was still laughing, but once his laughter died down Iris asked him a question "Why do you call me Beautiful?"

He looked at her for a moment "Come again?"

Iris repeated her question "Why do you call me Beautiful?"

He sighed and patted her back "That my dear Watson, is elementary." He said in a fake British accent, then his voice went normal "Because you are." She gave him a questioning look "You have long beautiful ivory hair, how the moonlight glistens off your one eye, your sense of adventure, and your pail white skin completes it. Like a bow to a present."

She chuckled "That was really corny."

He gave her a big smile "Awww shucks you're just saying that!"

"Nope, it was." She said, then she sounded serious "How will you return home?"

Nathan gave that one some thought "I don't know, but in the meantime; let's have some fun!"

He grabbed her hand and they bolted towards the outside.

**Yeah, I'm terrible at romance *cough* Weasel Pie *cough* I joke, that's my best so far in my opinion. Now I did hint that Nathan has a thing for Iris, and she has a thing for him; instead of them full on making out and had him show his indestructible toon abilities by surviving a f***ing Venus flytrap. Now the next one will be them doing all sorts of crazy stuff. MUFFINS FOR ALL!**


	3. Toons

**Crazy for you**

**Chapter 3: Toons**

Iris saw Nathan just looking around, "Your moon has a face on it… you don't sing a song about smiling do you?" the moon shook its… self? And Nathan continued "Good, say Iris. This house looks old and… HEY! Something shiny!" he ran down to the cemetery and locked eyes with gold plated tombstone "It's so pretty…"

Iris screamed "NATHAN WAIT!" but it was too late, a boulder had whacked right into him and fell off the cliff; Iris walked and looked over the cliff and saw the boulder falling "Why…"

Just then Nathan's had grabbed her ankle "Awww I didn't think you liked me that much Beautiful."

She leaped back in surprise; flinging him up and smacking him into a tombstone "I'm sorry! I thought you were dead?"

Nathan laughed "I'm a toon, you can throw anything at me and I'll shake it off."

Iris smiled "So what now?" Nathan then spotted something "Can I ride that!" Iris looked to what he was pointing at and saw Squig; her giant flying worm.

She nodded "Let's go." With that they jumped on and Nathan yelled something that gave Iris a big smile "Off to find Adventure!" as if he was a 1930's archeologist.

-Misadventures-

Iris hopped on the bouncy spider web without fear; as well as Nathan but when he bounced… he went through the roof.

Nathan sat on the inside of the cannon "Light me up!"

Iris chuckled "Aye, Aye Captain!" when she lit it… he blasted into the side of the manor.

-Sitting room-

Ronnie drank a cup of tea as Ruby and Misery laughed "It's true, afterwards Rooster couldn't tell if he was a rat or a mouse!"

Just then Nathan blew through, yelling "Hi guys!" and crashed into the radio… getting electrocuted.

Ronnie ran over "Nathan!" he picked him up "Are you ok?"

Nathan coughed "Ronnie I have to tell you something…"

Ronnie sniffled "What is it?"

He coughed again "That… was…" his mood went from near death to excited "AWESOME!"

Ronnie sighed "You never cease to amaze me." With that he dropped Nathan.

Iris later ran in; exhaling like she ran a marathon "You ok Nathan?" he nodded "How? What happened to the radio?"

Nathan chuckled as Ruby explained "He flew in here and crashed landed into the radio."

Iris looked at the boy strangely "And you survived?"

He nodded "I'm a toon; Toons are indestructible." He placed his hands on his hips as if he was a super hero.

Ronnie nodded "We have been through so much together; shot at, blown up, ran over, you name it. We just get right back up."

Iris grabbed Nathan's wrist "I need to talk to you for a second."

"Ok." Nathan said, not even attempting to fight back.

Ruby and Ronnie shot a glance at each other as Scaredy Bat walked in.

"Who was that Iris was with?" he asked, then he saw Ronnie and started cowering "And who is this?"

Ronnie bowed "I'm Ronnie T. Weasel; Professional Toon."

Scaredy nodded and zoomed out of the room.

-With Iris-

They had walked to a part of the manner that was nowhere close to Ruby or Ronnie.

Nathan stopped walking and pulled his hand from her grasp "Ok Beautiful, explain why you dragged me out-" he didn't even finish his question when Iris pressed her lips to his.

The kiss lasted a little more than five minutes before she parted her lips from his "Now you see why?"

He smirked "Maybe, might have to try again. I'm thick like that." They kissed again but with more passion.

Just then Frank and Len saw them and rushed to find Ruby.

-Sitting room-

Frank and Len rushed in like a race car. Frank spoke first "Ruby! We saw Iris and this weird looking kid together in the hallway and…"

He was cut off by Len "And they were kissing!"

At that moment Ruby laughed "Ha, pay up weasel!" Ronnie then handed her five dollars.

**Welp another chapter over… now the story isn't done but wait till Hunter shows up. Muffins for sale!**


	4. Hunter

**Crazy for you **

**Chapter 4: Hunter**

A figure was falling from the sky and Poe couldn't decide whether it was a comet or something worse… until it hit the ground; a man wearing a black dress shirt, black pants, black overcoat and a black fedora. He had long, shoulder length blond hair and a stare that could send shivers down the devils spine.

Poe sat in fear as the man walked closer; he stopped in front of Poe and gazed down "You see a boy about the size of a six year old and a Weasel wearing a tie?" Poe shook his head "Shame." And he walked away.

-Manor-

Poe zoomed in and crashed into Misery "Sorry Misery, have to find Ruby, something bad is going to happen to our new guests."

Misery gave him a weird look "How so?"

Poe exhaled "Man in all black!" with that he zoomed away.

-With Ruby-

Ruby was counting the amount of money she had gained from Ronnie; they made a bet on whether Iris and Nathan would kiss and she had won.

Poe zoomed in; breathing heavily, Ruby was confused "What is it Poe?"

He exhaled "Nathan and Ronnie… in danger… man in black…" he fell over.

Ronnie's eyes grew wide "We gotta get outta here!" he yelled as he drug Nathan out of Iris's arms.

Nathan stopping and releasing his grip "What's eating you Ronnie?"

Ronnie gulped "Hunter is coming…"

Nathan gulped "Iris, sorry I can't stay long but I really must be going…" he and Ronnie started running.

Ruby suddenly heard a knock at the door "I'll get it."

-Front door-

When she answered she saw a man who kind of looked like Clint Eastwood if he was Van Helsing. He gave her an expressionless look "Have you seen a boy about your size and a weasel wearing a tie?" She nodded "Good. Where?"

"In the sitting room." She replied.

He walked right past her and made his way to the sitting room.

-Sitting room-

Iris was busy trying to calm the boy and weasel; even turning on a radio that Misery drug out from her room. "Come on guys, it's not that bad… maybe this hunter guy isn't even here."

At that moment an arrow struck a giant painting of Ruby and her parents "You wanna think again?"

The two boys clinched together in fear "You two will finally pay." He held the crossbow to them when Iris got in front of it.

"I won't let you hurt them!" she yelled

Hunter growled "Kid, let me at them or else…"

"Or else what?" she asked.

"He held the crossbow to her eye "It's been a while since I shot a Cyclops."

Nathan grabbed Iris "Move!" as Ronnie pulled out a mallet and a boxing glove came out and smacked Hunter into the wall. "We gotta move!" Ronnie yelled.

-Outside-

Ronnie, Nathan and Iris were running as fast as they could, but they soon heard Hunter chasing them "Oh no you don't!" he threw the same object that sent them to Gloomsville. Nathan pushed Iris out of the way saying "Goodbye Beautiful." And a hole opened up under them.

Iris ran to the edge of it; screaming with tears until Ruby ran out to comfort her "He's gone Iris…"

"No!" she yelled as Ruby got her up and walked her back to the manor, she saw Hunter just staring at the hole "Is it still open?" he nodded and she broke free from Ruby's grasp and ran to the hole; jumping in.

Hunter and Ruby got to the hole as it closed; Hunter knelt to the now closed hole. Feeling the grass. He looked up and took his hat off and put it to his chest "May god have mercy on her soul."

Ruby asked in confusion "Where is she going?"

He put his hat back on "Toontown…"

**Like it? Hate it? Well I don't care! If you enjoyed reading it then that's all I care about. And if you wondered about Hunter. He is like the Hugh Jackman 'Van Helsing' if he was played by Clint Eastwood. Muffins in Toontown!**


	5. Falling

**Crazy for you**

**Chapter 5: Falling**

Nathan and Ronnie were falling down this endless dirt and fire mixed tube, since they fell down it once, they were pretty much nonchalant about it; even lying back and putting their hands behind their heads.

Nathan yawns "Could this take any longer?"

Ronnie stretches "Hey, what are you gonna miss about Gloomsville?"

Nathan gives it some thought "Probably beautiful, she was nice. And not to mention not a bad kisser." He nudges Ronnie's arm.

Ronnie rolls his eyes "You think Hunter will chase after us again?"

"Nah, I think he's been chasing us for too long. He might make an actual life for himself in Gloomsville."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

At that moment they heard screaming; very feminine screaming. When Ronnie and Nathan looked up they Saw iris; sprawled and screaming her head off.

"Hey it's Beautiful!" Nathan yelled

"What's she doing!?" Ronnie yelled.

Nathan yells up "Hey beautiful what are you doing!?"

Iris opened her eye and saw Ronnie and Nathan just below her "Trying not to die!"

Nathan chuckled "Listen carefully, just free fall!"

"WHAT!" she yells back

"Just trust me!"

She does so; calming and letting herself fall. Soon she felt herself being grasped by Nathan.

"I knew you could do it beautiful!"

She blushed as Ronnie spoke 'What brings you to this neck of the woods?"

She sighed "I couldn't stand being apart from Nathan…" she squeeze hugs him "I love him too much to see him die."

Nathan chuckles "We're not gonna die, we're going home!"

"Huh?" she mutters in confusion.

"We are heading to Toontown." Ronnie says.

"I can't wait till you see how where I come from looks like." He hugs her and plants a kiss in her cheek… as Ronnie looks down and tugs Nathan's shirt "What Ronnie?"

"Look down…"

He does and they squeeze hug Iris and fall through a bright blue opening at what she assumed was the bottom.

**And that is the end of that chapter; the next one will be during the events of this one but with Ruby and Hunter. Take a muffin you muffins.**


	6. Ruby and Hunter

**Crazy for you**

**Chapter 6: Ruby and Hunter**

Ruby stared at Hunter confused "Toontown?" she asked, he nodded "What is Toontown?"

"A godforsaken place." He turns to her "Your friend is doomed." He got up and started to walk away.

Ruby stopped him "How do I get there?" she tugged his coat and he pulled it away "You don't."

He put his crossbow in its holster "Just forget your friend; she is now in a place where she can't survive."

Ruby basically screamed at him "WHAT IS TOONTOWN!"

He sighed "It's a place where all toons live, and Ronnie and Nathan were blobs of ink that should never have been drawn." She gave a confused face "Every toon in Toontown is crazy but they have self-control. Ronnie and Nathan don't. They believe in acting crazy and having 'fun' whenever they can, so your friend looks like she has fallen for Nathan, well she has gotten herself into a lot of trouble. Just forget she even existed." He began walking towards the swamp.

Ruby ran after him "Wait! Aren't you going to chase after them?"

"No, I ran after them for too long, have you ever seen Star Wars?" she nodded 'Consider me an exiled Jedi and leave me be in peace."

Ruby sighed and turned to the spot where Iris jumped in the hole "I hope she's ok…" a tear dropped into the grass.

**Wow that was kinda emotional, and now you know why Hunter hunted Ronnie and Nathan; he thinks they are out of control. Now the next chapter will be an homage to Roger Rabbit's Toontown scene. That was the tastiest Muffin I ever had.**


	7. Toontown

**Crazy for you**

**Chapter 7: Toontown**

Iris suddenly went from a dirt and fire tube to a sky way above a city; she was scared for her life but Nathan and Ronnie seemed calm, "It's ok Beautiful, you will survive just… just trust me."

She nodded "Please tell me you know what you're doing."

He nodded "Would I lie to you?"

Suddenly Ronnie screamed "BUILDING!"

As they fell towards the building, Iris grabbed onto a flag pole; to which Nathan and Ronnie grabbed her legs. All Iris saw was a little yellow canary "Awww look a little birdy!"

Ronnie and Nathan gulped "We're dead…"

"Ooh wook, wittle piddies!" the bird went over to Iris's hand "Dis wittle piddy went to the market, dis wittle piddy stayed home, this wittle piddy had woste beef, dis wittle piddy ha-" Iris soon let go of the flag pole; all three screaming "Ooops wan outta Piddies."

As they fell Iris kept her eye shut "Please don't let me die this way!"

She felt a tap on her shoulder and when she opened her eye she saw a grey and white rabbit "What's up doc? Jumpin without a parachute? Kinda dangerous don't you think?" he munched on a carrot as a mouse dropped next to Nathan and Ronnie.

"Yeah you could get killed." The mouse said.

Ronnie and Nathan beamed "Bugs! Mickey!"

Ronnie asked "You guys have a parachute?"

Mickey thought "Bugs does."

"Yeah doc, but I don't tink you want it!"

"WE DO!" Iris yelled.

Bugs chuckled "Alright doc's here's da spare, he handed it to Iris and Mickey and Bugs pulled their cords; releasing their parachutes.

Iris opened the extra and it was an old tire; Nathan and Ronnie couldn't help but laugh until Nathan looked down "Brace for impact!" he wrapped Iris in a tight hug and flipped to where his back was facing the ground "Indestructibility don't fail me now!" he yelled as they hit the ground.

As Iris stood up she looked to Nathan "You ok?"

"Yeah…" he muttered in a tone that said 'I'm in great pain' Iris helped him up "But where's Ronnie?"

At that moment they heard Ronnie scream and fall into a mail box.

"IS HE ALRIGHT!" Iris yelled

"I'm ok… the mailbox broke my fall…" Ronnie muttered in the same tone.

Nathan hugged Iris "Welcome to Toontown."

"**Smile darn ya smile" – Toontown choir **

**Now this next chapter will give some more OC's even a romance between Misery and an OC named "Cabin boy" take a muffin and await the nex-**

**Benny the Cab: Hold up! When will I be in this?**

**Me: soon…**

**Misery: I barely got any screen time.**

**Me: You will get more screen time. How do you think Ruby gets to Toontown to save Iris?**


	8. Iris in Toontown

**Crazy for you**

**Chapter 8: Iris in Toontown**

Iris was walking down a sidewalk as Ronnie and Nathan were skipping and singing "It's good to be home!" they sang.

Iris giggled "So where do you guys sleep?"

Ronnie and Nathan gave it some thought until Ronnie answers "An old rundown apartment building on Gingerbread Lane."

Nathan hung his thumb out and a taxi cab with a face drove up "You call a cab or what?" he laughed in a raspy New Yorker cab driver voice "Hop in!" they got in "Now hang on cause I'm drivin! So where do you wanna go?"

"Gingerbread Lane, abandoned apartment building." Ronnie said.

"You got!" the cab shouted and crazily drove off; nearly running some guy over "Hey watch where you're going flapjack!"

"This is Benny, quite simple he is a cab." Nathan said.

Iris nodded as Benny asked "What's with one eye?"

"That's Iris; Nathans girlfriend!" Ronnie yelled Nathan and Iris blushed as Ronnie continued "She's from Gloomsville!"

"Gloomsville? Why does that name sound familiar?" Benny muttered to himself and he cut off three lanes of traffic and ran six red lights.

They soon arrived at the apartment "Here you are, casa de trouble." He gave a raspy laugh and drove off.

"He seems kinda rude." Iris said.

Nathan shrugged "That's just Benny being Benny."

Soon a rat that looked similar to the mouse that Iris saw skydiving; but he had a paper white face and a red blazer. Similar to Ronnie's but dark red. He saw Ronnie and Nathan and yelled into the building; his voice sounded like he was having an aneurism at every word he says "Smokey! Get your lazy bum up! Ronnie and Nathan are back!" he looked to Iris "And dey brought a friend!"

Soon a black and white beagle wearing a dark blue blazer came out; he had three cigarettes in his mouth and one cigar, and three lit cigarettes in his coat pocket. He gave Iris a look up and down and exhaled in a really raspy smoker tone.

Iris tried to act normal when Nathan spoke up "Guys this is Iris; she is from a faraway land called Gloomsville." He said in a fantasy narrator voice.

The rat rolled his eyes "Yeah, Yeah Nathan. Sure she's from a faraway land. But you are going to wish you stayed there!" he screamed.

"What's eating you Rooster?" Nathan asked nonchalantly.

The rad became steaming red "YOU MISSED TWO DAYS OF SCHOOL!"

Nathan shot back "Like it's my fault Hunter won't leave us alone!"

"We moved here so he won't hunt you!" Rooster yelled.

The dog named Smokey tried to add a comment when Rooster interrupted him "Not now!" he looked back at Nathan "You head to your room! You know why? YOU ARE GROUNDED!"

"You aren't my dad!" he yelled and ran inside as Rooster chased "But you need one!"

Smokey and Ronnie sighed, Iris asked "Is it always like this?"

Smokey nodded as Ronnie spoke "They are constantly at each other's throats, all because Rooster thinks Nathan should act like a normal kid and not get into trouble."

"How long has this went on?" Iris asked.

"Forever." Smokey said in an extremely raspy New Yorker accent.

**Wow now you see the rest of Nathan and Ronnie's gang. And it seems Rooster is like a father while Smokey and Ronnie are like older brothers. I will dig deeper into this but the next one is Ruby and Misery leaving for Toontown. Enjoy the muffin!**


End file.
